


Kurusu, I’m Fine

by midnight_penguins



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Fever, M/M, Maruki’s Palace, Sickfic, Third Semester, third semester spoilers (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: Akechi is sick. And in denial. But he’s fine, right?He passes out immediately afterward.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Shuake - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Kurusu, I’m Fine

**Author's Note:**

> 39 C is 103 F, btw! This takes place when they first start infiltrating Maruki’s Palace!

Goro wasn’t sick. He refused to be. He didn’t have the time to be sick. They only had until February 2nd to stop Maruki. A stupid little cold wouldn’t stop him. Besides, there was only Kurusu and Yoshizawa-san, as the rest of the Phantom Thieves hadn’t come to their senses yet.

So even though he was dizzy and felt like blowing his nose every damn minute, he said nothing. He had fought Shadows like this before. They weren’t a match for him. Goro had been tempted to obliterate them, just to get it done with. 

But the Shadows in Maruki’s Palace were different. They didn’t look like Shadows, for one thing. They were tall and thin, and instead of being bulky on top, they would have tentacle like appendages. Not to mention that they were extremely strong. Add the fact that there were only three of them with no back up. Goro hated to admit it, but they were struggling. 

“Crow!”

Goro snapped back to the fight. Yoshizawa-san had crashed into a strong Shadow and consequently they were ambushed. She was a nice girl, Goro mused, but did she have to be such a novice? 

They were fighting a Fafnir. No weaknesses. Physical attacks and gun attacks were useless. 

Kurusu was calling him. It took a moment for him to remember. _That’s_ _right_ , he thought. _It’s my turn._ Goro glanced at Kurusu; he looked concerned about something. Goro hoped it wasn’t about him. He didn’t deserve Kurusu’s concern. 

Goro grimaced and summoned Loki.

“Loki!”

Goro used Eigaon, hoping to at least get technical damage. But it barely did anything. Goro cursed. They were all low on sp, and Yoshizawa-san looked like she didn’t have much fight left in her. 

The Fafnir growled and focused its attack on Goro. Goro watched blankly as it got ready for a nuclear attack. Severe by the looks of it. He could already feel the warmth. Or maybe that was the fever? Goro wasn’t too sure at this point. It didn’t matter. He was fine. 

He thought that he heard Kurusu yelling at him to move. Or maybe it was the fatigue. Everything looked very blurry. _No!_ , Goro thought, _I refuse to be beaten like this._ Goro stepped to the side, barely missing the attack.

“Crow! Are you alright?”

Kurusu’s voice, concerned. Goro tried to shake off the blurriness.

“I’m fine, Joker. Can we get out of here before you and Yoshizawa-san break into a thousand pieces?” 

Kurusu rolled his eyes and said, “ I know. We’re done for today.”

Kurusu pulled out a smoke bomb and they ran away from the Fafnir. Then, he grabbed a Goho-M and they were suddenly at the Palace entrance once more. 

“About time, Joker,” Akechi said snidely. He walked towards Kurusu, when he stumbled, tripping over his own feet. Goro managed to catch himself by grabbing onto Kurusu’s coat. How embarrassing. 

“Crow-Senpai! Are you alright?” Yoshizawa-san looked at Goro with concern. 

“I am fine, Violet. Just merely tired, that’s all.” 

Kurusu looked at Goro with suspicion, his grey eyes squinting. 

“Are you sure? Crow, you were almost hit.” 

“I assure you, Joker, I am fine.”

Having said that, Goro promptly passed out. As his consciousness was fading, Goro distinctly thought that Kurusu might kill him. 

* * *

When he woke up, he smelled coffee. Goro sat up slowly, blinking. Everything felt fuzzy. He looked around and it seemed that he was Leblanc’s attic. He looked to his right and saw Kurusu asleep on a chair.

“Kurusu?” 

Kurusu woke up immediately.

“Akechi! You’re awake! I was worried about you, you know.” Kurusu said all this with a relieved smile.

“Kurusu, what happened? Why am I in Leblanc’s attic?”

Goro didn’t really remember much from before he passed out. Kurusu’s smile faded, with his eyebrows furrowed together.

“Akechi. You passed out right when we were leaving. To be honest, you gave Kasumi and I quite a fright. You wouldn’t wake up. We didn’t know what to do. So we took you to Takemi’s. She said that you had a 39 degree fever and that you needed rest. That’s why you’re here,” Kurusu said while frowning, looking at Goro sternly.

Goro glared at Kurusu. 

“I would’ve been fine, Kurusu,” he grumbled.

“ 39. Degree. Fever,” Kurusu countered.

“Thank you for your concern Kurusu, but I’m perfectly fine now.”

“You are not,” Kurusu hissed. To Goro’s surprise Kurusu looked angry.

“Akechi, you have a 39 degree fever. Dr.Takemi said you had to be resting. If you were actually taking care of yourself like you should be, you wouldn’t be in this position. Please, Akechi- let me take care of you.”

Kurusu sighed and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. Goro stared back for a minute, before looking away blushing. 

“Very well, Kurusu. I’ll stay,” Goro muttered reluctantly. 

Kurusu smiled. _It looked like the sun_ , Goro thought. If he’s the sun, then perhaps Goro was the moon.

* * *

Goro was starting to go stir crazy. He was tired of this damn fever. He was either too hot or too cold. Goro was tired of feeling shaky all the time. 

But through it all, Kurusu was there for it. He gave Goro blankets or washcloths, depending on the need. He made Goro soup and watched Featherman with Goro. Kurusu didn’t know a lot about Featherman, but Goro was all too happy to inform him. 

Since Kurusu only had one bed, they ended up sharing. Kurusu would cuddle up to Goro and it made Goro feel safe and warm and comfortable. 

He learned more about Kurusu. How Kurusu had a bad habit of pulling on his Joker gloves when they weren’t there. How he made the worst puns and how much he flirted with Goro. He learned how sincere Kurusu was. That Kurusu seemed to care so much about everything, and refused to let Maruki ruin things. 

He also noticed that while Kurusu didn’t need the glasses (Of course, he already knew that), that he liked to wear them. That his hair was soft and that he muttered occasionally in his sleep. (Stuff like ‘Arsene!’ and ‘More curry please Sojiro’ and once, weirdly ‘I ordered it a year ago!’) 

He noticed Kurusu’s toned muscles. Goro wanted to see more of him. He wanted to kiss Kurusu breathless, until Kurusu could see stars.

_Oh._

Goro thought he might be in love.

* * *

“Call me Akira.”

“Only if you call me Goro, then,” Goro said while smirking. 

His fever was almost gone. Akira sat next to him, leaning on Goro’s shoulder. 

“Okay, Goro.” 

Goro released a breath he hadn’t released that he had been holding. He liked hearing Akira say his name. He wanted to fuck Akira until all he could say was Goro. 

“Say it again,” Goro murmured. 

Akira smiled suavely and whispered into his ear, “ Goro.”

Goro blushed fiercely, covering his face with his hands. 

Akira laughed softly.

“You’re cute. You know that?”

Goro put his hands down and narrowed his eyes. Goro looked up at Akira;he scowled and kissed Akira. _If Akira gets sick, so be it,_ he thought. 

Akira kissed back vigorously. Goro smirked triumphantly. Who’s cute now? But then Akira started to kiss his neck, and to Goro’s horror, he _moaned_. He could feel Akira smirking against his skin. 

“Akira-fuck!”

“Admit it,” Akira murmured as he gave Goro a hickey, “You like this.”

“Sh-Shut up,” Goro mumbled. 

Akira stopped and grinned at Goro. He raised his eyebrows up and down and Goro swore that was the most shit-eating grin he had ever seen. 

Goro rolled his eyes and leaned into Akira’s chest. He sighed contently. 

“Maybe.”

Akira laughed and Goro couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“If I get your fever, you better take care of me.” 

“You’d think you would be able to take care of yourself Akira, but alright,” Goro said quietly.

He tugged Akira down and they held each other under the covers. Akira held Goro softly, with one arm over him, as well as a leg. 

Goro was well aware that tomorrow they would have to go back to Maruki’s Palace. That this was not a forever thing. That they would have to continue to fight to be free of this reality. Saying goodbye would be the hardest thing that he would ever have to do. 

But for now he was content to lie in Akira’s arms and dream reality away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
